Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a substrate structure having a smaller overall thickness and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
The purpose of chip packages is to protect exposed chips, to reduce contact density in a chip, and to provide good thermal dissipation for chips. In a common packaging method, the chip is installed onto a package carrier by wire bonding or by flip chip bonding, such that the contacts on the chip may be electrically connected to the package substrate. Therefore, the contacts on the chip may be re-distributed through a package substrate, so as to comply with contact distribution of external devices of next hierarchy.
Generally, the manufacture of the package substrate is performed as follows. A core layer is used as a core material, and patterned circuit layers and patterned dielectric layers are alternately stacked on the core dielectric layer by performing a fully additive process, a semi-additive process, a subtractive process, or any other process. Consequently, the core layer accounts for a quite large proportion of the overall thickness of the package carrier. Therefore, if there is a bottleneck in reducing the thickness of the core layer, it will be very difficult to reduce the thickness of the package structure.